Field
This disclosure provides techniques for automatically capturing video. More specifically, embodiments of this disclosure present techniques for mimicking human camera operators in capturing a video.
Description of the Related Art
Automatic broadcasting, in which autonomous camera systems capture video, can make small events, such as lectures and amateur sporting competitions, available to much larger audiences. Autonomous camera systems generally need the capability to sense the environment, decide where to point a camera (or cameras) when recording, and ensure the cameras remain fixated on intended targets. Traditionally, autonomous camera systems follow an object-tracking paradigm, such as “follow the lecturer,” and implement camera planning (i.e., determining where the camera should look) by smoothing the data from the object tracking, which tends to be noisy. Such autonomous camera systems typically include hand-coded equations which determine where to point each camera. One problem with such systems is that, unlike human camera operators, hand-coded autonomous camera systems cannot anticipate action and frame their shots with sufficient “lead room.” As a result, the output videos produced by such systems tend to look robotic, particularly for dynamic activities such as sporting events.